fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazoness.com ~CEO Crisis 2020~/Event Info
Event Summary= center|500px|link= Prologue Any Available Servants, move out! One day, all of the employees of the universe-wide space mail-order business, Amazoness.com, had disappeared without a trace. Even though the company benefits are perfect, why did they choose to abandon now? The Amazoness CEO has her head buried in her hands, as Amazoness.com now faces the looming crisis of bankruptcy--- In order to save them from this unprecedented crisis, an external contractor from Chaldea has risen to the challenge as their temporary delivery persons! The second Floor Pagoda event, will open here with a new look! Event Mechanic right|300px *Clear QUEST(s) to unlock new QUEST(s). *Clear QUEST(s) to unlock the next QUEST. Every 10 QUESTs cleared unlocks the next SCENARIO/QUEST. ---- right|300px *After clearing a QUEST, all servants that were in the party during that quest will enter a state of "FATIGUE". Servants with "FATIGUE" status are on a cooldown (recovering) and cannot be used in subsequent QUEST(s), until the cooldown finishes (full recovery). ---- right|300px *To speed-up the cooldown, players can place the Servants into RELAXATION FACILITY, that can be accessed under the EVENT SHOP button (on the top right side of the screen), or through Da Vinci's Workshop. *As shown in the image, players can OPT-IN for FULL-RECOVERY NOTIFICATION, by pressing the button to switch it to its "ON"-state. ---- right|300px *The additional feature that the first [2018|[Hundred Floor Pagoda event]] does not have, is that instead of having just 5 slots in the facility, players can unlock new upgrades to the facility to increase the amount of servants it can hold. Most importantly, certain sections in the facility will provide a "boost" in cooldown reduction, based on the Servant's affinity towards a certain facility. *Cooldown Time = 6 Hours. Placing servants in the facility will reduce the cooldown by 50%. *If the Servants has Affinity with the spot, it will instead reduce the cooldown by 66%. *You can swap in other Servants or take out current Servants from facility anytime. (Servant that has been taken out will retain their current remaining cooldown.) ---- right|300px *In this event, players are not allowed to use Support Servants during QUEST(s). Instead of the usual Party Setup Screen, the event will have its own Special Party Setup that has no Support Slot. *'NOTE:' Multiple copies of servants with the same Servant ID share the same cooldown timer. Final Singularity-Grade/Tier Enemies Enemies equivalent to those found in Final Singularity will appear during this event. Challenge Quest Upon completion of the event’s epilogue and having cleared the Solomon Singularity, challenge quests will be unlocked. The quests will allow the use of friend support servants and servants that are affected by the “Fatigue” status. Requirements: *Clear the Epilogue of Amazoness.com ~CEO Crisis 2020~ *Clear Final Singularity First clear reward: * x1 New Costume Dress Clear the special event quests and obtain the costume dress, Amazoness CEO Set. |-| Event CE & Rewards= |-| Summoning Campaign= Campaign Duration: January 22, 2020 18:00 ~ February 5, 2020 12:59 JST |-| Pre-Release Campaign= Support Login Bonus! Campaign Duration: January 18, 2020 18:00 ~ January 22, 2020 12:59 JST Time-Limited All-Day Ember Gathering & Training Field Daily Quests Campaign Duration: January 18, 2020 18:00 ~ January 27, 2020 12:59 JST *Daily Quests for Ember Gathering & Training Field that normally cycles everyday will now be available on all days for a limited time. *Please use this opportunity to raise your servants to prepare for this event. (Refer here for more info about Tower-Climbing / Pagoda Event Mechanics) |-| Game Updates= Category:Event Category:Tower-Climbing Event